Changes: An Amuto Story
by nala-the.one.and.only
Summary: It's IkutoXAmu what more do you need? Rated T just to be sure. Ikuto has been gone for three years. When he returns, all of the men in Amu's life are making their move. What will our little feline have to say about that? Nya! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! This is my first fanfiction, and I just sort of imagined this and I hope it'll turn out all right. Here goes.

**Me: hi guys! How's it?**

**Everyone: hi! **

**Yoru: Ikuto wants to know if this will be an Amuto story.**

**Ikuto: -looks at Amu- -smirks- **

**Amu: -blushes- what a pervert.**

**Ikuto: I'm just getting warmed up, baby. You should see what Ms. Author-ess has me dream. -winks-**

**Amu/Me: -sweatdrop-**

**Me: You weren't supposed to say anything about that yet! You'll ruin the whole chapter! **

**Ikuto: Oops.**

**Me: Would some one do the disclaimer already? You guys are giving me a headache.**

**Ran/Miki/Su: Yoru 4 president doesn't own shugo chara! **

**--**

**chapter 1 **

**)( IKUTO'S POV )(**

I was laying down on a rooftop. For some unknown reason, I was on my stomach with my hands on top of each other, my cheek resting on them, eyes closed.

I heard a door open and close, but I didn't pay any attention. Then I heard Her talk.

"This is a new position for you, Ikuto." I wanted to respond, but I couldn't move. I couldn't even open my eyes. "Don't you usually lie on your back?" she continued, teasing now. I felt her shove a foot between my chest and the floor, kicking me onto my back. My eyes still wouldn't open.

I felt a heavy pressure on my stomach. A hand delicately ran over my eyes, opening them. I saw Her.

Hinamori Amu.

She was sitting on my stomach. She had her pink hair down, framing her beautiful face. She had on my high school's uniform for girls: black shirt with crosses on the collar, and a black skirt with a frilly underskirt.

"Why do you have that uniform on?" I asked. "I don't really think that's important right now." She replied.

She took my hands and put them behind my head, supporting my it. "There" Amu said. "Just like you used to be." I just stared at her. "What's wrong?" she asked

"What are you doing here?" I said coldly. She looked hurt but that was quickly overcome with anger. "I came to visit you, you sick jerk!" she said. "After you left I was alone! How could you do that to me? I loved you!"

"What about your little pet?" I said harshly. "Tadase. Didn't you say that you loved him, too?"

"I could never betray you like you did to me." She said. I couldn't believe it. She was completely serious. She thought had left her for some one else.

"Amu, I-" she stopped me by leaning down, her lips almost against mine. "Baka" she said before kissing me.

Her lips had barely made contact with mine when I heard Yoru. "Ikuto, nya! Wake up, nya!"

"Yoru." I said. "How many times do I have to tell you not to wake me up when I'm sleeping?" "Sorry, nya. It's just, you were talking in your sleep, nya!"

"What?" "Nya, you said something about Amu!"

_What am I going to do? _I thought._ This isn't the first time dream I've had of seeing her again. Does she know that I left to protect her?_

"Ikuto, nya? What are you gonna do, nya?"

"I'm going to go see her,"

**)( AMU'S POV )(**

I was on my way to Sieyo High, my charas floating near by. "Amu-chan!" Ran cheered. "I'ts time for school! Time to learn!" "And time to see Tadase and Kukai!" Su added "And time to see Kiseki and Daichi." mumbled Miki.

I smiled half-heartedly. I knew everyone thought I liked Tadase or Kukai, but my heart belonged to one person. An alley cat. An alley cat that had left me for someone else. I don't think I'll ever see him again to tell him that I forgive him, but I will always love him. I will never again my heart away.

AT SCHOOL

"Hinamori-san!" I heard Tadase cry. I stood patiently waiting for him to catch up to me in the school cafeteria's lunch line. " Hello, Tadase-kun" I said.

"So, Hinamori-san, do you want to go shopping for some of the guardians supplies after school today?"

I sighed. Tadase never asks me out on real dates. I guess that he's just too nervous to ask me to an actual date. I could understand why, but he's been taking the easy way out since we were in Jr. High.

"Not today, Tadase-kun" He was stunned. I'd never turned down a guardian offer before. But now was the time that he had to learn. "I already have plans with Souma-san. Good-bye, Tadase-kun"

I walked away and sat next to Kukai and his soccer team.

Okay, so I lied, I didn't have plans with anybody, but I could fix that real easy.

"Hello, Kukai-kun" it sounded strange, I had never called him 'Kukai-kun' before. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the park with me after school today?"

"Uh… Sure Amu-chan, if you want me to, I'll go with you"

"Great!" I said. Now that I thought about it, I really did want to talk with him. Ever since Nadeshiko had left, I had only Kukai to talk to. Rima wasn't the kind of friend you could lay your problems onto, and Yaya was too immature to understand any of it. There was no way I could talk to Tadase. "I'll meet you there at 5. Bye!" I got up and turned to leave. "Oh," I said turning around again. "Bye, guys." The whole soccer team swooned. "COOL AND SPICY HINAMORI AMU!" they cheered.

I sighed. Another day in life of Hinamori Amu.

--

**Me: Ooo! Cliffy! What'd you guys think?**

**Ikuto: I think you're cheap!**

**Me: Ikuto! How could you?!**

**Ikuto: You said this was gonna be an Amuto story! Why did I barely get to kiss Amu?!**

**Miki: If I remember correctly, Amu kissed you.**

**Ikuto: -glares-**

**Amu: Sorry I'm late, guys! Did I miss anything good?**

**Me/Ikuto: NO!**

**Amu: -sweatdrops- Why do I get the feeling that Ikuto did something perverted?**

**Ran: It wasn't him this time, Amu! **

**Me/Ikuto: NOO!**

**Ran: It was y-**

**Ikuto: -puts hand over Ran's mouth-**

**Me: Phew! Hey I just realized something! I'm in two whole speaking thingies with Ikuto! Go me!**

**All: -sweatdrops-**

**Su: Way to go Yoru-4-preident-chan, desu!**

**Me: Umm… you can call me Nala-chan, guys. You know like the Lion King movies.**

**Ikuto: Wait, so if you're Simba's girlfriend, aren't you cheating on him by liking me?**

**Me: I'm not really Simba's girlfriend. It's just my nick name.**

**All: Oooooooh. Now we get it!**

**Me: T.T … Anyways, where's Yoru?**

**Yoru: Right here, nya!**

**Me: -Gets serious- Mr. President, I have favor to ask of you. -whispers to Yoru-**

**All: -sweatdrops-**

**Yoru: Okay, nya! -clears throat- Please Rate And Review, Nya!**

**Me: Perfect! -tears- Bye everyone! -hugs Yoru-**

**Yoru: Can't… breathe… help… me…!**

**Everyone: Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi guys! How's it?**

**All: Hi! **

**Me: So this is the new chapter! I hope you all like it!**

**Su: Of course we'll like it, desu!**

**Ikuto: Don't be such a kiss up, Su.**

**Su: I'm not kissing up, desu! -cries-**

**Amu: You two stop it. We have to let Nala-chan write this chapter.**

**Su/Ikuto: Sorry…**

**Yoru: Yoru 4 President doesn't own Shugo Chara!, nya!**

**--**

**chapter 2**

**)( AMU'S POV )(**

AFTER SCHOOL

I sat on a park bench and waited for Kukai.It was 5:30. _I wonder where he is… _I thought. Just as I was about to take out my cell phone and call him, Kukai came running, no sprinting up to the bench I was sitting on.

"Hey, Amu!" He greeted me. "Hi, Kukai, Daichi." "So, what'd you want me to come for. You had your 'cool and spicey' thing on full blast before, so I know something's wrong. Do you need to talk or something?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah. I really want to talk to you. I need some help figuring things out." "I'm always happy to help you Amu. Whaduya need to talk about?"

I looked around nervously at the crowded park area. "I think we need to go somewhere a little more private…" Kukai smiled. "Okay," he said. "I know just the place." He grabbed my hand and began to run at sonic speed.

**)( REGULAR POV )(**

SOMEWHERE ELSE

A boy boarded the subway without paying for a ticket. He hadn't needed to. All he had to do was jump over the turnstile when no one was looking.

He was on the train back to his hometown. Back to the girl he loved. Back to Amu.

The train screeched to a halt and Ikuto got off the train. He walked out of the subway and began the journey to Amu's home. It was after the time she would be getting out of school so he thought she would be home.

--

Ikuto reached Amu's house and easily lept up to her balcony. He peered into the window to find it dark and empty of life, or more importantly, Amu. He wasn't swayed though. He was going to track her down.

After a few minutes of searching, he found her. Amu was sitting on a bench in the park. It looked like she was waiting for someone.

A little bit later Kukai ran up to her. They talked for a moment before he took hold of her hand and began to run.

_He's touching _my_ Amu! _He thought angrily.

He followed them.

**)( AMU'S POV )(**

Kukai led me through the crowd. Finally, he stopped running. I walked quietly beside him examining the various street shops.

Kukai noticed me looking at the shops and hooked an arm around my neck. "Do you wanna go shopping?" he asked.

I looked at him. "You hate shopping." I reminded him "Yes…" he said. "But you don't and you're the one who's feeling down, not me."

I smiled at him. "You're too nice Kukai." "Soo… I'll take that as a 'no'" I smiled again.

We finally reached a deserted fountain and sat down. I began to tell him how much I missed Ikuto and how confused I was about my feelings for him. I spilled out all the insecurities I'd felt since Ikuto left.

I didn't know I could talk so much in such a short time without any breaks, but I did it. And when I finally finished, I looked away from Kukai in embarrassment.

I felt someone grip my chin and I was forced to look into Kukai's eyes. "Don't worry." He said. "Things will get much better soon." With that, he closed the distance between our lips and kissed me.

**)( IKUTO'S POV )(**

That bastard! He's kissing MY Amu! "Ikuto, nya!" Yoru screeched. "Ikuto, he's kissing her!"

I flicked Yoru away. "I know that Yoru."

How could she? She's not even pushing him away! Does she like him? Did she forget about me? What were they talking about before? Why did he kiss her so suddenly? Why isn't she pulling away!?!

**)( AMU'S POV )(**

I sat unresponsive as Kukai pulled me close to him. I tried to pull away, but he was too strong. His arms kept me pressed against him.

Why was he doing this? He knows I like Ikuto. I sat here telling him that for twenty minutes!

He pulled away. "You're a bad kisser, Amu." He told me. I sprang up. I tried to look at Kukai, but I when I attempted it, I could only avert my gaze from his. Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes and before I could start bawling I ran away from Kukai and the deserted fountain as fast as I could.

Before running for too long, I bumped into something, or rather, someone. I looked up and met the pair of saphire blue eyes I had been longing to see for years. "Ikuto…" I whispered in disbelief.

Before Ikuto could respond, I hugged him as tight as I could. I breathed in his nighttime scent and buried my face into his chest. But just when I was starting to enjoy our embrace, Ikuto pushed me away.

I looked up at him questioningly. Then I heard Kukai. Apparently he had come after me. Ikuto looked away obvious pain in his eyes. "Shouldn't you get back to him?" he asked quietly.

"Ikuto, I-" I started, but he was already walking away. I stood there, unable to move. All I could think was, _Why?_

**)( IKUTO'S POV )(**

After leaving Amu, I punched a tree and immediately regreted it. It hurt. All of it. How could she do this? I loved her. She once told me she loved me, too. I guess it doesn't mean anything to her anymore.

I decided to go to her house. To show her all the pain I felt. To pass that pain to her. To make her hurt.

**)( AMU'S POV )(**

I walked home blindly. Nothing seemed real. Nothing mattered anymore.

Suddenly I was pulled into an alley. I heard a familiar laugh. It was Saaya, that girl I drew a picture of the first time I chara changed with Miki.

"You kissed Kukai-kun." She said. "And now you will pay for stealing him." Her croonies grabbed my arms and held me back.

"What are you doing?" I shouted. "I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!" apparently it didn't matter because her third croonie began to punch me while Saaya sat back and laughed.

It went on for about thirty minutes. They finally stopped when I started to cough up blood. They threw me to the floor and left me there. I was bloody and bruised and I didn't have the strength or will to get up.

I wished for death. I pleaded silently to die. I couldn't take it any more. All this physical pain coupled with my grief over losing Ikuto again.

I think my pleading was acknowledged, because I soon heard an angel call out my name. I saw his blurry outline as he scooped me into his arms and began to fly. "It's going to be okay, Amu…" he said. I died in his arms as we flew to heaven.

--

**Me: Well, I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter. Oh, and by the way, this isn't the end of the story, so expect more chapters. I don't know how long I'm going to make this story, though.**

**Ikuto: Grrr. I will kill that Kukai.**

**Kukai: Hehe. I got to kiss Amu. And you didn't. -sticks tongue out-**

**Amu: Kuaki, you made me DIE!**

**Kukai: It wasn't me! It was Saaya!**

**Saaya: Mwahahaha! -cracks of lightning-**

**Me: T.T … Dramatic, much? Yoru, help me out here.**

**Yoru: Please rate and review, nya! **

**Me: Oops. I almost forgot. I want at least five reviews before I make a new chapter. Since this is sort of the turning point in the story, I feel like I should know if people like my story. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello, all! I'm feeling extremely generous and happy and delighted and just plain wonderful!**

**Ikuto: What's wrong with you? Are you on drugs or something?**

**Me: Thank you for having so much faith in my sanity, Ikuto. (that was sarcasm by the way)**

**Ikuto: Anytime. **

**Me: T.T… Anyways, I'm acting all freakish because I have the lovely gift of being a girl and it's that time of month again. And I'm trying to spare you of my wrath.**

**Ikuto: Your wrath?**

**Me: Do not underestimate the power of a PMSing girl with stomach cramps and no one to take it out on.**

**Ikuto: Awww… Are you all alone?**

**Me: Everyone's asleep you idiot.**

**Ikuto: Sure, you just keep telling yourself that.**

**Me: That's it! -attacks Ikuto- You're going down Cat Boy!**

**Yoru: doesn't this have like nothing to do with the story?**

**Me: … Well… YOU SMELL LIKE CATNIP!**

**Yoru: YAAAAY!**

**Me: My insults mean nothing to a cat. I guess I'll have to bring in a totally unrelated character to this story since Yoru is busy dancing out his happiness.**

**Kyo: WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE? **

**Me: You're doing me a favor. Now please say that I don't own Fruits Basket or Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto: -whispers- Wasn't she just lethal a second ago?**

**Amu: Moodswings…**

**Kyo: WHY THE HELL WOULD I SAY SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT?!**

**Me: -squirts kyo with water-**

**Kyo: NNOOOOOO! I'M WET! **

**Me: Do it before I hug you and hide all your clothes!**

**Kyo: AHHH! YORU 4 PRESIDENT DOESN"T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR FRUITS BASKET!**

**Me: You said it in the wrong order! -hugs kyo-**

**Kyo: -turns into cat- T.T **

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW I WILL STEAL ALL OF YOUR CLOTHES AND SUBMIT YOU TO TOTAL EMBARRASSMENT!**

--

**chapter 3**

**)( IKUTO'S POV )(**

I chara changed with Yoru gaining my cat ears and tail. I wanted to get to Amu's house fast. I really needed to hurt her. I'd never felt like this before. I've never wanted to really hurt someone close to me. I wasn't even this angry when Utau kissed me in front of Amu. I still feel really weird about that, but thankfully she's moved on.

I finally got to Amu's house. I easily climbed up to her balcony and peeked in. She wasn't there and her lights were off.

It didn't matter. She would be home soon. And a plan was beginning to form in my mind.

I quietly opened up the window and crept in. Then I checked the house to see if anyone was home. No one was in the house except for me and Yoru. Perfect…

I walked back into Amu's room and set to work.

LATER

I had finally finished. Amu's room was trashed. All of her things were on the floor broken, ripped or permanently damaged. I had Yoru unwillingly dig through Miki's egg to find her sketch books.

One was filled with pictures of me and Amu from before I had left. There were also a lot of pictures of random blue cats.

_It's like they want me to do this… _I thought. I taped up all the pictures of us I could find before stepping back to observe my work. I noticed that it looked worse from the doorway angle. Which is where Amu would see it from first.

Then I looked at the clock. It was almost forty-five minutes after I had seen Amu at the park. Where was she? I decided to track her down and give her my pain before she came home to see this mess.

EVEN LATER

I had sniffed Amu's trail out. It was leading me to an alley. It was on the way to her house, but the alley looked like it was a dead end. I was about to turn around and start over when I saw something moving on the floor of the alley.

I walked towards it and soon realized it was a body. A girl. A girl with pink hair! "AMU!" I cried.

I ran over to her and bent down at her side. She was covered in blood and she was badly beat up.

I transformed with Yoru and began to fly to the hospital. "It's going to be okay, Amu…" I said. This had never happened before, but there were tears in my eyes.

--

**Me: I told you there would be more chapters. And I know I said I wasn't going to do a new chapter untill I got 5 reviews, but I changed my mind**.** Besides, I know that if you like this story, this chapter just crushed all of your happiness. For about 3 seconds at least.**

**Ikuto: you make me seem like such a girl. How could you make me almost cry?**

**Me: It was easy. I just typed 'there were tears in my eyes' it didn't even take that long, because when I'm in the ZONE writing new chapters, I type really fast.**

**Eevee-san: I've seen you type. You're not very fast.**

**Me: Eevee-san! -hugs her-**

**All: Ummm….**

**Me: This is my friend Eevee-san! She writes cooliolio stories like 'Hosts, Meet the Charas'!**

**Eevee-san: Yep, that's me! Is Yoru still dancing?**

**Me: Yup. He got really excited when I said he smelled like catnip.**

**Eevee-san: Is he sniffing himself? O.o **

**Me: I'm getting out of here before it gets too weird even for me. Bye guys.**

**All: Bye…**

**Yoru: BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello.**

**Ikuto: You seem morbid.**

**Me: Good. Because I am. I just got my report card and lets just say that it's not too pretty…**

**Ikuto: Hahahahah! You got bad grades!**

**Me: Shut up Ikuto! At least I go to school. Hey, have you guys noticed that these little skit thingies are like, longer than the actual chapter?**

**Amu: now that you mention it, these things do get pretty long…**

**Me: So it's decided then!**

**Su: What's decided? I don't get it desu.**

**Me: From now on, these little inserts will only be a few lines. Well, Yoru!**

**Yoru: None of the people present at this time own Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto: It's a good thing too, cause all you losers would mess it up**

**Me: -Glares-**

**Chapter 4**

**)( AMU'S POV)(**

BEEP……BEEP…..BEEP…. _What is that annoying beeping?_ I thought to myself._ I'm in heaven right? So, why is heaven full of annoying beeping noises?_

I opened my eyes to find a white ceiling. I looked to my left. It hurt, but it was tolerable. There were barriers on the bed I was lying in to protect me from falling. I looked to my right. There was an IV package that was hooked up to my wrist. Not only that, but a beautiful blue haired boy was sitting next to my bed staring at me.

"I'm not in heaven am I?" I asked. He chuckled slightly. "No." was his answer. "You're in a hospital. I found you in an alley bruised and bloody. What happened, Amu?"

I winced as the memory of Saaya's attack came back to me. The annoying beeping quickened.

"Saaya." I said. "Who is she?" Ikuto asked. "No one." I responded quickly. I didn't need Ikuto going out for revenge on some girl. Then it hit me.

"Hey!" I said. "You're here! I mean, I thought you weren't ever going to talk to me again!" Ikuto looked apologetic, but he didn't say a word. Instead he rose from his chair and leaned over me. His face was inches from mine. "I'm sorry." He said before kissing me.

The beeping grew rapid as Ikuto licked my lips, asking for entry. He explored every inch of my mouth before a nurse came in and wrenched him away. "Hey!' Ikuto and I said together.

The nurse ignored us. She turned to Ikuto. "Are you trying to kill her!" she screamed. "Didn't you hear her heart rate increase?! Are you stupid? With how much blood she lost, she could've reopened all of her wounds."

"Geeze lady calm down." Ikuto muttered. By now the beeping had slowed to a normal pace. "Get out!" the nurse screamed. The beeping was fast again.

"No!" I yelled. "Don't make him leave. Please."

The nurse just looked at me like I was crazy. "I don't want him to leave." I mumbled. Ikuto smirked. The nurse wavered for a moment before turning away and walking out saying "Fine."

Ikuto stuck his tongue out at her as she left. He walked back to my bed and smirked. "So… You're heart rate increases when I kiss you?" he smiled wide, making me blush.

"S-so?" I stuttered. "Isn't that a good thing?" Ikuto's smile grew wider as he pressed his forehead against mine. "Yes. I suppose it is." He kissed me again.

This kiss lasted for what seemed like hours. When he finally pulled away, I hugged him close to me. "I've missed you Ikuto-koi."

"-koi?" He questioned. I pulled away from him and winked. "Just thought I'd try it out." I giggled.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "I don't really mind." He said. "But I do think it takes away from the mystery behind the mask." He smiled at me playfully.

"Speaking of the mystery…" I said quietly, looking away from him. "Why did you leave? You… You didn't even say good-bye. I thought I'd lost you forever."

"I'm sorry, Amu. I left for your own good." I looked at him to see his eyes filled with pain. He must have been hurting while he was away, too. "It's Easter." He continued. "They were going to come after you if I didn't stop spending so much time with you. They wanted to kill you."

"Kill me?" I whispered. "Why would they want to kill me?"

Ikuto looked away. "They think you're the only one who can stop them from obtaining the Embryo. They see you as an obstical to be overcome."

Ikuto looked into my eyes and I could see the truth deep within his eyes. "Well," I said. "We can't let them ruin our lives. I suppose the only way to get them to leave us alone, is to give them what they want."

Ikuto stiffened. "What are you talking about Amu? They want you dead! They'd probably kill me if they got the chance, and I worked for them!"

I looked at Ikuto seriously. "I mean, we give them what they _really_ want. What they don't know they want. We're going to have to get the embryo before they do."

Ikuto just stared at me. "Are you all right Amu? Did you hit your head? Are you not fully recovered yet?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine Ikuto."

"Well what do you mean give them what they don't know they want?" He demanded.

I sighed. This couldn't be easier to understand and yet, he didn't get it. "What Easter really wants is competition. They want someone to fight over the Embryo with, not just the Embryo itself. If we go after the Embryo and defeat Easter, then not only will we have taken down an evil company, but we also get the Embryo." I could see understanding cross over Ikuto's eyes. Now he got it.

"Oh" he said, pondering things over. "This might actually work…"

I rolled my eyes again. "Of course it will. I mean, I thought of it." I smiled at Ikuto. "What we need now, is a plan!

--

**Me: Woot! A cliffy!**

**Ikuto: Are you sure that's such a good idea? You got a couple un-good reviews about those cliff hangers…**

**Me: I know! That's one of the main reasons I'm doing it! That, and I don't really have any more ideas for this chapter… Anyways, speaking of reviews, thank you all who reviewed. I wanted to post yesterday, but I was on the computer too long and my mom said that was enough for that day… and the next one. But whatever! I was SOO happy! I got 6 reviews in just a couple hours! I literally danced for joy, resulting in my cat giving me some very strange looks…**

**Ikuto: That was a long speech…**

**Me: Yes it was, Ikuto, but you have interrupted for I am not quite finished. For those of you who only added me to their fav author list or fav story list, thank you for doing so, but it will make me feel happy if you write reviews too! And a happy writer means more chapters! *hint hint*. For those of you who don't know who Kyo is, he's a character from the anime Fruits Basket (which I do NOT own) and he's possessed by the spirit of the cat. When a girl hugs him, he transforms into a cat. The only down side there seems to be is that when he changes back, he's naked. But I guess it depends on how perverted you are to see it as a downside… Any ways, Ja ne to you all and please review! I'm being crazy and requesting 10 reviews for this chapter before I write a new one, but past incidents have made you all aware that I don't usually keep my word on those types of things…**

**All: Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys... i don't know how often i'll be able to updste because i just got grounded majorly. i'm risking it all by doing this right now. sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Yo peoples! Are you ready for some action!?**

**Ikuto: What's wrong with you?**

**Me: I am now slightly ungrounded! I'm unbelievably happy!**

**Amu: Oh, I believe it all right…**

**Me: okidoki, so people asked why I was grounded (not invasive at all. I would ask if I was you!) and here it is! My parental figures were quite unhappy with my grades. I got two A's, one B, two C's and one D. my parents are really into me getting good grades, and I'm in the gifted program (SURROUNDED NY NERDS!) so they know I could get all A's if I wanted to, but I don't really care right now anyways. I honestly think it's a stupid reason for them to ground me, but whatever. On with the chapter!**

**--**

**Chapter 5**

**)( AMU'S POV)( **

"A plan…" Ikuto repeated. "Do you have any ideas for this plan? Because you seem to have a lot of answers here."

"Oh, that's easy the plan is-" Amu stopped. She didn't have a plan. "Um… I don't have a plan…" but suddenly she had an idea. "I bet we could formulate a plan faster if we had some help…"

"What kind of help?" Ikuto didn't like the look on my face, I could tell. "Maybe some help from the guardians…" Ikuto gave me a 'Who?' Look. I sighed.

"We need to get out of here." I told him. "That can be arranged." Ikuto said. He pulled out all of the wires. I expected it to hurt, but it didn't. Then, he scooped me up into his arms and jumped out the window. Did I mention that it was a closed window? Emphasis on the WAS. Way to be conspicuous, Ikuto.

We flew from rooftop to rooftop through the whole city. While I clutched at him for dear life, he said "Where to?"

I thought for a minute. "My place." I said. "I need to get some clothes…" Ikuto looked down at my hospital dress, which reveled more than necessary. I glared at him. "Watch where you're going." I said icily.

We finally got to my house and snuck in through my balcony. Apparently Ikuto had had some practice with this. I had just walked out of my bathroom with a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a picture of a kitten on it, and my hair pulled back into a black Miki-hat. When I walked into my room, I found my parents cornering Ikuto against the wall. It was hilarious! I could see real fear in his eyes.

"Who are you?" my dad asked. "Where is Amu? What have you done with her? Why was she gone for so long? I know you were with her, so tell me!" Ikuto looked around helplessly and his eyes fell upon me. He seemed to relax and said "Why don't you ask her yourself?" my dad followed Ikuto's gaze and rushed over, hugging me tightly.

"Where have you been?" his angry tone was gone, replaced with a soothing voice. "W-well, I was in a bit of a predicament… But Ikuto helped me… and… Now I have to go to school, bye!" I grabbed Ikuto's hand and ran out of the house and down the block. When I finally stopped running, we were in front of the Guardian's Garden. I could barely stand for panting and Ikuto picked me up and put my on his back, (A/N Piggy-back ride!) causing a blush to spread on my cheeks.

He walked into the garden where all my friends were sitting around the table discussing something I couldn't quite catch. The only thing I heard was Yaya screech "It's soo cute!". This oughta be good.

Every one was so busy talking, they didn't notice when Ikuto set me down next to the table. I thought I'd surprise them so I made Ikuto sit down in my chair and I sat down on his lap. I coughed slightly, causing every one to look my way. "What are we talking about?" I asked casually.

Every one gasped and Tadase hurried to hide something that has on the table. I looked at every one quizzically. "What are you hiding?" I got up and approached the table. "Show her, Tadase." Nagihiko said, quietly. "It's best just to come right ou tand say it."

Tadase blushed and slowly brought out an egg. It was orange, brown, and black plaid. Suddenly, a little chara burst out. He had spiky pink hair, leopard print pants and a very poofy purple shirt. It had a needle and thread in one had and a tape measure around his neck like a scarf. "My name is Lawrence!" the little chara said in a high pitched voice.

There was a long silence as I stared at Lawrence. I finally looked away from him to stare at Ikuto, as he had started laughing so hard, he doubled over, clutching his stomach. "Umm… Hinamori-san?" Tadase said quietly. "I don't really know why this chara was born. I'm not gay. And I have no intention of becoming a fashion designer…"

"Hold up!" Ikuto said resurfacing from his seizure-like laughing. "Since when have you not been gay?"

--

**Me: teehee. This chapter had like, no point, but I really wanted to give Tadase a gay chara… I've dreamed of it since I first watched the Anime! Hope you like it, it's just sort of a filler till I get the plot into place. R&R plz!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hello people of Earth and Canada!**

**Ikuto: Can you hurry up and get on with the story? I wanna know what happens with TadaGAY's new Chara.**

**Me: Well! Impatient much? But since you've asked so nicely, Ikuto (sarcasm) and i got so many positive reviews (XD! SQUEE!) I shall follow through with your request.**

**Amu: Hurry up already! **

**Me: Pff.**

**--**

**Changes**

**Chapter six**

**)( Amu's POV )(**

Ikuto and I were back at my house now. We had gotten NOWHERE with the Guardians. Ikuto just wouldn't stop laughing, and Tadase got mad so I decided it was time to leave. We had the house to ourselves. My parents were out to dinner and a movie as well as shopping with Ami in the next town over. They wouldn't be back untill late tomorrow night. I had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped my self in a towel when I heard a knock on my bathroom door.

"Are you finished yet?" I heard Ikuto's voice from the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes. "If I was done, Ikuto, I would be out already." I told him. I brushed out my hair and began to put the clothes I had brought into the bathroom with me on. I had on my jeans and bra **(A/N Congrats Amu! you have boobs in this story!)** when I felt a pair of arms snake around my bare waist.

Ikuto nuzzled my neck and whispered, "You left me alone for soo long..." It seemed I was incapable of telling him I had only been in the shower for fifteen minutes. He kissed along my neck and up my jawline before turning me slightly to kiss my lips. the kiss became deeper and more passionate and before I knew it, Ikuto had me up against the wall, hands on my waist, while I played with the hair on the back of his neck.

Ikuto shoved his tongue into my mouth and began to walk towards the bed. Without breaking the kiss, he laid me down on the bed and got on his hands and knees above me. (imagine episode 3) He tore open his shirt, finally allowing me to breathe before resuming our kiss. I loved Ikuto. I knew it, but was I ready for this? Was I ready to lose my virginity to a boy years older than me the first oppertunity I got? Hell yes! I pulled Ikuto closer to me and raised my knee to press lightly against the inside of his jeans.

He moaned and ran his hands down my body, unsnapping the button on my jeans. Just then, the doorbell rang. Damn it! Ikuto jumped up and looked away, almost ashamed. I looked down at my self. I had only a bra on and my jeans were half way off. Totally unpresentable. I grabbed a shirt from my closet quickly and put it on, buttoning my pants up as I ran down the stairs. My hair would have to be ignored right now. I opened the door and there stood Nagihiko in all his purple-haired glory.

"Hello, Nagihiko." I flustered. "Hello, Amu-chan. Are you alright ? You look sort of strange." I flushed. "Um... No. I Mean yes, everythings fine. Just Jim-dandy. Peachy even." Nagihiko eyed me. "Okaayyy..." he said hesitantly.

"Listen," Woah, woah, woah. Pause. Rewind. Playback. Did he just tell me to listen? In a serious tone? This can't be good. "I've known this for a while now, but I never really knew how to tell you." Hecontinued. "The truth is, ever since I first met you, I've wanted to be more than friends. I like you Amu-chan. More than normal, and I really hope that cat hasn't gone so far into your mind that you don't accept my feelings and return them." What an information download. How long has he been sitting on this one?

"Nagihiko, I'm sorry." I started. He knew where this was going and i guess he didn't like it. "I didn't come here for you reject me Amu." He said coldly. "I came here to tell you how i feel and have those feelings returned, and i'm not leaving until i finish what I came here for." Nagihiko advanced on me and pushed me against the wall, pinning my wrists on either side of my head before swooping in to kiss me. Nagihiko forced his tongue into my mouth and I did my best to resist, biting it hard. He pulled away holding a hand to his mouth, the other still securing me to the wall. I took the only oppertunity I saw and yelled out, "Ikuto! Help!" Ikuto flew down the stairs and stopped at the bottom step. It took him only a second to realize what had happened.

Ikuto was so fast, I couldn't see him. I knew he was there though. Nagihiko's hand disappeared from mine and I fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. I can only assume that what happened next was a thorough lesson for Nagihiko instructed by Ikuto. I heard the front door slam open and shut when Nagihiko was literally thrown out.

I was still crying on the floor when I felt Ikuto hug me. "It's okay." He whispered soothingly. "I'm here now. No one will get you again."

"Where were you?" I sniffled. He chuckled slightly. "I was upstairs. I thought I'd give you some alone time with your friend. you know how well that turned out." he ground his teeth. I clutched at his shirt. (Yes he's wearing one now.) "Don't leave me again." I begged.

"I won't." He vowed. "I love you. " I told him quietly. "Love you too." He whispered into my hair. He picked me up and carried me to my bedroom, setting me down on the bed. He began to prepare a place for himself on the floor, but I mumbled his name and motioned for him to sleep on the bed with me. He held me close and hummed a beautiful song. It was sorrowful yet happy and it gave you the kind of feeling like you want to be a better person.

It was the most amazing song I'd ever heard. And the last thing I did hear as I fell asleep, wrapped up in the object of my affection.

--

**Me: Drama fills the air! **

**Ikuto: I liked the beginning of this chapter.**

**Me: It was way cool, huh? Don't you just love my perverted mind?**

**Ikuto: If I could, i would hand deliver it gifts everyday! **

**Me: Well, if you give them to me, I could pass them on to my mind. Just do you know, we both enjoy pocky. -winks-** **And to those of you who asked (you know who you are, there was only one of you) I sort of momentarily forgot about Ikuto's little room rant when iwrote the previous chapter so lets just say that he sent Yoru and his cat buddies to clean it up when they were with the Gaurdians.**

**Amu: Ikuto is such a pervert. But you can be nice sometimes. -huggles Ikuto-**

**Me: Awww... How sweet! R&R plz!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys! I uploaded the wrong chapter... well, I guess you know that already...hehe. I spent forever doing a new chapter and then I uploaded the wrong one! How could I be so stupid! Grr. I is angry with myself. Well, I guess that's what a bag kettle corn does to you at two o'clock in the morning. I reposted the right chapter now, so hope you guys enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait! I'm running short on skit creativity so I'll mention some of you beautiful people!**

**-x-Shugo Chara Fan-x- : Thanx for the cookie! ;]**

**Smallvillegirl2 : It's just the best darn thing in the world, isn't it?! Gotta love that kettle corn!**

**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi : Oh, yes. Nagi can be very forceful! -Maniacal laughing-**

**Kiri-chan220 : I will do my best to add it, but don't expect details. I am only twelve…**

**I know there are more of you, but I am much too lazy to mention you all. Gomen! On with the show! **

**P.S. I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**--**

**Chapter nine**

**)( Amu's POV )( **

When I woke up, I felt like I had been hit by a truck. I had a major head ache and I was plain worn out. Why? Beats me. I stretched and rolled over in my bed only to come face to face with Ikuto. "EEP!" I yelled, jumping up. I was breathing hard, my hand holding my heart. "You scared me Ikuto." I said quietly. I had forgotten what had happened the previous night, and the memories came rushing back to me.

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I recalled what Nagihiko had done to me. I still didn't know why he had become so forceful all of a sudden. He had always been my best friend. Always looked out for me. First Kukai, then Nagihiko. What's next? Can I trust any of my friends?

Ikuto wrapped me in a tight hug and hummed that same song I had heard last night. I leaned into him. "Where did you hear that song?" I asked. "It's beautiful." Ikuto closed his eyes and buried his face in my hair. "My mother used to sing it to me when I was young." He said. "Before she died, I would make her sing me to sleep every night. It always made me feel safe."

I looked up into Ikuto's eyes. The beautiful blue orbs were filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry." I whispered. We sat there for a few more minutes, embracing each other until my phone beeped, indicating a text message. I flipped open my phone and read the message from Rima. 'Get to the garden as fast as you can. Bring the cat with you. It's an emergency' I read aloud. Ikuto rolled his eyes at the "Bring the cat with you part".

"Lets go." I said. "They need our help. And you know it's serious if they ask for you." Ikuto rolled his eyes again and walked downstairs to get something to eat. I changed quickly into a pair of super short black shorts with long black socks attached to the edges, a black t-shirt that had a bottle of seven-up on it and a package of Reese's on it. Below the pictures it said: "Reese's Pieces Seven-up, mess with me, I'll mess you up". I ran down the stairs and found Ikuto raiding my fridge.

He eyed me. "What's with the shirt?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Rhymes can be very threatening, you know." I said sarcastically. "Can we go now?" Ikuto shook his head no.

"We have to eat first, Amu." He said turning back to the fridge. "We have to keep our stamina up. You don't know what the problem is, or how much energy it will take to overcome it. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began to eat Orange Chicken out of a Panda Express box.

I groaned and tried to pull Ikuto from his post next to the fridge. I pushed, pulled, shoved, and tugged, but he wouldn't move. "You should eat something, too, Amu." He said holding out a piece of chicken to me. "What? No! We have to go right now! The Guardians are waiting for us!" I reached out to swipe the box from Ikuto, but he caught my wrist easly and pulled me against him. He stared deep into my eyes trapping me within his.

Stupid Ikuto. He knew I was defenseless against this. "Please eat something so we can go help your friends." I really hated it when he used that tone. It was the kind of tone you use when you're good at manipulating some one and you know it, and you're just playing with that person like putty in your hands. Or like a cat with a mouse. Funny comparison if you ask me.

I glanced at the chicken he held out to me and leaned over to eat it. I chomped it stubbornly while Ikuto smirked. Great, now my body knew it was hungry. My stomach growled. "Would you like some more?" Ikuto teased. I nodded slowly. He handed me the box and laughed when I devoured the chicken in just a few seconds.

"There." Ikuto said. "That wasn't so hard was it?" I scoffed. "Can we go now?" I asked impatiently. Ikuto picked me up bridal style and walked out of the house.

"You know," I started. "I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own." Ikuto smiled. "If you walk such a long way after eating all that food, you'll get a cramp." I blushed.

We got to the garden to find the guardians in a panic. When we approached the table (Ikuto had put me down, so I was walking now) every one got quiet. I couldn't help but notice that Kukai and Nagihiko were whispering to each other in their own group, while every one else had been talking to the entire Guardians.

Tadase was the first person to speak. "Hinamori-san" He said. "There have been reports of numerous X eggs and Yuuki-san is no where to be found. We need you and two others to go and cleanse the hearts' eggs and the rest of us need to look for Yuuki-san."

I nodded. "Who will go with me?" I asked. Before Tadase could respond, Nagihiko said, "Kukai and myself will be joining you." Uh-oh. I could hear Ikuto's teeth grind. "Umm…" I said. "I think it would be best if Ikuto and Rima were to come with me."

Nagihiko had an answer to this one too. "I'm afraid Tsukiyomi-san's keen sense of smell are going to be needed elsewhere. And Rima would do best searching. We can't afford to look after her in a fight." Rima looked pissed. Nagihiko was smart, but he didn't know much about Rima. "I'm going with Amu." She stated delicately. "I go with her everywhere. I'm not leaving her alone with a bunch of vengeful men." Tadase gasped. He still didn't know what had happened between the boys and me.

I gave him a 'We'll-Talk-Later' look and said, "I agree with Rima." "As do I." Tadase announced. I smiled warmly at him. At least there was one male member of the guardians I could trust.

We all slpit up and went our separate ways. Ikuto, Rima, and I went one way while Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kukai went the other. My team followed the presence of an X-egg. We found it after a short time, and transformed.

"My own heart: Unlock!" we all said together.

Charanari: Amulet Heart!

Charanari: Clown Drop!

Charanari: Black Lynx! (A/N Soo sexy!)

Ikuto captured the egg quickly with his big, paw… thingie, and Rima had used her Tightrope Dancer for security. I was about to use my Heart Rod Special when some one flew out of nowhere, broke through our restraints, and landed on her feet, holding the egg.

Her back was to us as we ran towards her. There was something familiar about her. We stopped about two yards away from her when she broke the egg into tiny pieces. She turned to face us. The whole time, Yaya had been out here, and she had destroyed the egg; along with it, some one's dreams.

There was no doubt it was Yaya, but she didn't look like herself. She wore a black tank top with a purple rose printed on it over a purple off the shoulder long sleeve shirt with black thorns down the sleeves. She had black shorts and purple and black striped stockings attached to her shorts. Her hair was down, a rare sight, and it was mussed, giving her a rebellious air.

"Yaya…" I said quietly. She smirked at me. "What do you want?" She said coldly.

"How could you?" I screamed at her. "How could let everything we've worked for go like that? How could you betray me? All of us?!" Yaya looked at me quizzically. "What are you talking about?" she said in a snobby voice. "I don't even know who you are!"

--

**Me: Dum, duh, daaaa! A cliffy! Don't you just love them!? Thank you to everyone who reviewed and continue with your fabulous work puh-lease! Sorry for the wait, and my gratitude is sent to you for your patience. Please R&R! **


End file.
